In recent years, a vast effort has been directed toward developing an improved heat engine. Generally, the motive for that effort resides in the vast number of existing internal combustion engines having created a significant problem of atmospheric contamination. In operation, the conventional internal-combustion gasoline engine utilizes fuel in rapidly-occurring detonations, with the result that the combustion products frequently include live hydrocarbons, nitrogen oxides and other contaminants. Additionally, the conventional internal combustion engine has evolved to a rather complex mechanism and efficiency has been pushed substantially to the limits of production capabilities. Consequently, the need is widely recognized for an improved basic engine as for automotive use. The desirable characteristics for such an engine include good speed response, relatively-high efficiency, high power output and desirable torque-speed characteristics. Furthermore, the system should be easy to start and capable of being embodied in a simple design that is reliable and inexpensive.
The gas turbine has been recognized as a very useful engine in many applications and has been considered for automotive use. However, one of the major difficulties with that engine in automotive applications is poor speed response. Another problem resides in the difficulty of providing effective cooling. Although internally-cooled structures have been proposed, they tend to be rather complex both in manufacture and operation. Within the purview of these considerations, the system of the above-referenced patent was developed. However, further research and effort has resulted in the subsequent development hereof.
In general, the present invention is directed to a system affording a significant improvement in the characteristics considered above and which system would be well adapted for automotive use. The system involves the utilization of a positive-displacement compressor and drive engine, in cooperation with rotary apparatus, e.g. a turbine and compressor. In the exemplary embodiment, the heater provides drive fluid to a turbine system, which fluid is discharged to pass through a regenerator. A compressor (driven by the turbine) is supplied with fluid through the positive-displacement compressor and the regenerator to the positive-displacement engine, which is in turn connected to the heater.